Cinnaberry Valentines
by Dragonsbane1611
Summary: (SH-NLG) "Where were you?” Harry asked, looking up from his breakfast of cold cereal. “I had a date with a Ravenclaw,” Neville smiled, setting down the bottle of tonic and flopping on the couch next to his roommate.


Note: This is part of a series of little bursts of Neville and Luna goodness (NLG), and all my NLG is back-story for the epic 'Supposed Happiness' by MoonCroww. If you want to fully understand the whole situation and future events … toddle over and check it out. Thanks. ~Lady Roxyeth, Dragonsbane  
  
Cinnaberry Valentines  
  
Sat-Sun.14-15.Feb.2004  
  
***  
  
He'd been waiting for her at the counter bar Sunday morning. Harry and Ginny were spending the day on campus; a picnic on the lake. He knew they meant to be alone, so he'd asked her to meet him in Hogsmeade, however, didn't tell her where, knowing she would find him. Sipping his butterbeer, he didn't see her come in, but was alerted to her presence when she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder for a quick hug.  
  
"I found you," she said, releasing him and leaning on the counter next to him with a smile.  
  
"It's about time," he joked, turning to face her and pushing a tumbler toward her. "Do you want something to drink?"  
  
She quirked an eyebrow and eyed him suspiciously – playfully.  
  
"No. I'd rather walk."  
  
"Drink it," he pressed.  
  
"Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Longbottom?"  
  
He laughed and shook his head.  
  
"I ordered it special for you. Please, try it. I think you'll like it."  
  
Luna took the glass and brought it to her lips, tasting the drink and smiling, her eyes glazing.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"My mother used to give me cinnaberry tonic when I was small. It's been years since I've had it. Daddy hasn't had the heart to drink it since she died."  
  
"I didn't know, I'm sorry," Neville apologized quickly, but she stopped him with another hug.  
  
"No, Neville. I love it. Thank you so much."  
  
He embraced her and, breathing deep, took in her scent for the ten-thousandth time since he'd known her.  
  
  
  
Before he left her that afternoon, he'd told her that his boss was making him work Wednesday, so he wouldn't be able to see her on Valentine's Day. She seemed a little upset at this, if Luna could even be upset, but he'd kissed her cheek and promised to visit the school the following weekend.  
  
The sun arrived Wednesday to find Neville pulling on a sweater vest over his long sleeved button-down. He apparated to Hogsmeade moments after sunrise, and began the trek to the school grounds. Hagrid was waiting for him at the gates and let him in, his beard twitching with a smile.  
  
"It's good ter see ya 'gain, Neville."  
  
"Likewise, Hagrid."  
  
"I won' keep ya. Knowin' her, she's probably already awake. It's all ready when you are."  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid."  
  
The man patted Neville firmly on the back, causing him to stumble a few feet. He righted himself and strolled up to the castle. Upon entering the main doors, he was greeted with the familiar entry hall and smiled, remembering.  
  
"Neville?" her singsong voice called in surprise, and he turned to see her poised on the top step of the marble staircase. He smiled. Luna could always find him, even when she didn't know she was supposed to be looking for him. Neville took a step toward her as she glided down the rest of the stairs to meet him. She threw her arms around his neck and, holding her close, he suspended her a little above the floor.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Luna," he whispered, setting her back on her feet.  
  
"I thought you had to work?"  
  
He took her hand and she smiled at him.  
  
"Not until much later. We have all morning."  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked as he started to move her to the front doors.  
  
"Outside," he answered simply. The weather was unusually pleasant for a February sunrise in Scotland and he led her down to the lake where he'd made arrangements for a bottle of cinnaberry tonic to be waiting on a blanket. With his arm around her, they sat down beside the bottle. The sun was sparkling on the surface of the lake and they sat in silence for a moment, just admiring their surroundings. The light glistened in her eyes and a breeze blew her blonde curls lightly. He reached for the bottle and filled two glasses.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Here's to friends," he toasted.  
  
"Here's to us," she agreed.  
  
While the rest of the world was led to believe that they were more than 'just friends', and they were, in some ways, but they knew the truth. Luna was the best friend Neville had ever had, and always would be, but their hearts didn't belong to each other. Though, neither had a problem with the 'more than friendly' arrangement. They spent their weekends together and she had stayed with him for a few nights over Christmas holidays when Harry stayed at the Burrow with Ginny. She was there as a friend and nothing ever happened to suggest otherwise, except for a kiss on Christmas Eve; their first.  
  
It was at Ron's and Hermione's wedding on Christmas that they began to let people think they were together, even though, some already believed it to be true. When they were with their friends, they felt awkward being the only singletons, so they remedied this by holding hands and keeping close. After the kiss the night before, their closeness came a little more naturally. Luna kept her arm linked with him for most of the day and they would speak in hushed tones when they weren't being engaged by someone else. During the small reception, he had one arm behind her, absently stroking her hair while she caressed his far knee and whispered in his ear, occasionally kissing his cheek. He would smile and kiss her temple when she looked away. Harry and Ron had attacked Neville with a barrage of questions when they got him away from her, letting Ginny and Hermione interrogate the girl.  
  
"This is wonderful, Neville," Luna told him. "I wish I didn't have to go to class."  
  
He thought for a moment and let go of her, reclining back with his arms folded behind his head, knee bent. She didn't hesitate to stretch out next him and he extended his arm for her head to rest upon.  
  
"It's early, yet," Neville stated and pointed a finger at a particularly fluffy cloud. "Do you see that cloud that's shaped like a …"  
  
"Blibbering humdinger?" she intoned dreamily.  
  
"I was going to say 'heart', but … is that what they look like?" he asked, thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh, yes," she giggled. "A heart, Neville? I think Valentine's Day has gotten the better of you."  
  
"Well, whatever it is, blibbering humdinger or otherwise, we have until the sun reaches that cloud before you have to go anywhere."  
  
Luna moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder, reaching her hand up and clasping his. They talked quietly, Neville holding her as close as he dared for the few short hours until a warning bell clanged from the tower.  
  
He smiled when she grumbled, "I was hoping it wouldn't ring today." It was the first time he'd ever known her to show disappointment.  
  
She made a face at him, pushing him away and sitting upright. He propped himself up on his palm and rested his forehead on her shoulder.  
  
"See? You don't want me to leave either," Luna insisted, ruffling his hair slightly.  
  
"I don't want to go to work," he sighed.  
  
Luna made a noise of incredulity and pushed him away.  
  
"Are you going to walk me back now?" she wanted to know.  
  
"No, but I will do this," he stated, kissing her. He could taste the cinnaberry tonic and the drink only enhanced the strawberry sweetness he usually found on her lips.  
  
"You taste like cinnamon," she commented when he pulled her up off the ground and took her hand.  
  
Grabbing the bottle, he corked it and said, "It's the tonic."  
  
"No, you always taste like cinnamon."  
  
Neville thought for a moment as they approached the castle doors.  
  
"Does that make us cinnaberry valentines?"  
  
She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I do believe it does."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
©2004 – Roxanne L. Martin, Writings From Behind The Red Door 


End file.
